Literary Justice
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Follow up to my one-shot, 'Questionable Reading' Stefan is leaving for the weekend and in order to keep Damon occupied he gets him...Twilight? What will Damon do?


**AN: **This is a sequel of sorts to my one-shot, 'Questionable Reading'. It is not completely necessary to read QR first, however I do recommend it. This is simply a follow up to that and is for nothing other than entertainment.

**IMPORTANT:** I do not in any way hate the Twilight series or Stephanie Meyer. I hold her in the highest regards and adore her writing and her all of her books. This is not meant to offend but to entertain!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. They belong to L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

Stefan's eyes carefully scanned the dusty book shelf. He shook his head and moved to the next stack of books, trailing his finger across the titles as he went. Damon followed closely behind Stefan, mumbling under his breath and shooting his little brother annoyed glares every so often.

"Okay, so explain to me again why we are here?" Damon drawled.

Stefan rolled his eyes and continued searching through the books. "As I have already explained to you several times, we are here because you get bored far too easily and need something to occupy yourself."

Damon slammed the book he had been flipping through back on the shelf and turned to face Stefan, an incredulous look on his face.

"And your plan to occupy me so I won't get bored and massacre the town is a book?" Damon spoke slowly.

Stefan smiled victoriously; having located the book he was looking for, and turned to face Damon. "It was the only thing I could come up with that involved no violence. And besides, you appeared to express interest in a particular book not that long ago."

Damon raised an eyebrow at Stefan's ominous tone. Stefan had woken up this morning demanding that Damon go with him to the library. He practically dragged him out of the damn house. Whatever Stefan was up to, Damon knew would not bode well for him.

Stefan held the book in front of him with the cover in Damon's direct eyesight. Damon sighed and looked at the cover of the book. Pale hands, an apple…TWILIGHT! Oh, hell no.

"Are you kidding me, Twilight? You dragged me out of the house to get Twilight? And you said you didn't want violence, have you forgotten our last encounter with that thing?" Damon yelled in disbelief.

"Quit over reacting. You only read like one section of the book, the rest of it might be good." Stefan smirked.

"Stefan…the guy sparkles!" Damon spoke slowly, leaving no doubt to his opinion of Stefan's mental state.

Stefan's smirk only grew and he tossed the book to Damon, who out of reflex snatched it out of the air. He glared at the book in disgust. Stefan laughed at the look on his brother's face.

"Look I'm going to be gone for two day for some history field trip-"

"You don't need to go on a history field trip, you've lived the history." Damon snapped.

"-and I'd like to believe that your not here killing innocent people because your bored. If nothing else, it will keep you busy. Just read it." Stefan continued as if Damon hadn't spoken.

Damon glared at Stefan again. "Fine, I'll read the damn book. But I can not be held responsible for my actions once I've finished it." Damon warned. Stefan rolled his eyes.

Xx

Stefan stepped into the foyer on Sunday night, and dropped his bag down on the floor. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead. What a long weekend. Stefan tilted his head in the direction of the living room, his ears picked up the sound of the TV.

Stefan made his way into the living room and spotted Damon sitting back on the couch, the news playing in the background. Stefan leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm back." He said.

Damon glanced at Stefan over his shoulder. "I noticed."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "So…did you read it?" Stefan asked curiously. Damon nodded.

"Well, the town is still standing so I'm assuming it wasn't all that bad. Where's the book?"

Damon stood and grinned at Stefan. His eyes shined with amusement. "I burned it." Stefan shook his head.

Suddenly Stefan's phone went off. He flipped the screen open and Bonnie flashed across the lit up screen. Stefan brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"_Hey Stefan, I know you said that you and Damon borrowed a copy of Twilight from the library…could I borrow it, you know since you two burnt mine. I want to re-read it."_

"Uhh…I'm sorry, Bonnie. But Damon kind of burnt that copy too." Stefan heard Bonnie sigh in annoyance.

"_Well that sucks. The store is mysteriously all out of copies. The owner said someone came in and bought all of them."_

Stefan raised an eyebrow and focused his eyes on Damon, curiously. "Is that so?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Damon.

"_Yah, oh well. Thanks anyway Stefan."_

"Sure Bonnie, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Stefan flipped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket. He studied Damon carefully.

"So apparently there are no more copies of Twilight at the store."

"Really?" Damon asked in mock surprise. "That's very peculiar."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head, a look of pure innocence on his face. Stefan didn't buy it.

"_And in local news, the Mystic Falls library suffered a contained fire resulting in the destruction of a good portion of its books…"_

Stefan whipped his head around to the TV. A contained fire… Stefan turned and glared angrily at Damon. Damon grinned back at him.

"You set fire to the library!" Stefan shouted.

"Not the whole library. It was a _contained_ fire." Damon defended.

Stefan shook his head. "You are unbelievable! You got rid of every copy of the book in the town!" Stefan said in disbelief.

Damon grinned cockily. "I warned you there would be violence; at least I didn't destroy the town. And besides, _nobody_ should be subjected to that book. It was literary justice."

Damon glanced at the TV that was still running the story about the library. He smiled, and whistling made his way out of the living room and upstairs. Stefan watched him go, shaking his head. Unbelievable…

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )_  
_


End file.
